The Sword and the Samurai
by Victyrn
Summary: Kenshin is injured by a mysterious foe and his sakbato is broken! mfor some later hps, they got lemon ish stuff, R&R!


Hi, this is my first fan-fic for Rurouni Kenshin, obviously. But to you people its all the same in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rurouni Kenshin (no matter how much I want to), or any of its characters, ideas, etc.

Some parts and people **have **been made up so to make sure you understand who they are I'll leave a list and description(s) of the new character(s) I made up at the beginning of each Chapter. Enjoy! **x**

The Sword and the Samurai

Chapter 1

His eyes glowed wildly in the moonlight, feet planted in a tight stance, sakabato dully shinning in the pale light of the moon. The blade flashed and a shape in the distance crumpled to the ground. A figure stood in the background slowly sliding a sword into its sheath. The figure trotted off whistling to himself, sometimes halting to mutter forgiveness and look around. He skulked in the shadows somewhat limping, his right leg seared with pain, marked with a gash, bleeding slightly. He almost attempted using the sheath as a walking stick, but thought it would hinder him.

He reached his refuge, a well kept dojo, and slipped in a back door. He limped to a room on the left side of a long hall and slid the door open. He stumbled into the room and fell down in a heap on top of a sleeping mat and immediately fell into unconsciousness with a small puddle of blood forming under his right leg.

Meanwhile…

Kaoru pulled out a cup and plunged it into the bucket in the kitchen then gulped it all down noisily. She was about to go for another when she heard a snort from behind her. She turned around and glared angrily at Yahiko who stood in the doorway.

"What are you snorting at?" she shouted.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that your nasty way of drinking woke me up, Ugly," he retorted.

"Yahiko! I'm gonna kill you! And for the last time, don't call me Ugly!"

Kaoru grabbed Yahiko by the scruff of his shirt in one hand and beat him upside the head with the other. A loud thump down the hall snapped her out of her beating. They both popped their heads around the doorway and looked up the hall. A socked and sandaled foot lay on the floor and stuck out from a room. They tip toed quietly down the hall. More and more of the foot became visible until they could see most of the leg. It had a long red fabric over some of it. They stopped dead. _This is Kenshin's room, then_ _this must be…Oh no!_ Kaoru went into the doorway and looked down in horror to see Kenshin sprawled out on the floor motionless, a puddle of blood under one of his legs. She let out a scream and dropped to her knees next to him. She put a hand on his back, feeling his red hair in her hands and grabbed a bunch of his shirt and sobbed over him.

Yahiko stood with his feet glued in place. He looked down at Kenshin and saw one of his fingers move, he snapped out of his trance and grabbed Kaoru by the shoulders and shook her.

"He's still alive!" he shouted at her.

She looked up, her face was tear stained, "H-h-he (hic) is?"

"Yes he is you idiot, I saw his finger move, now stop crying, we need to get him into a clean area so we can bandage him."

She shook her head and they stooped over Kenshin Yahiko grabbed his arms and Kaoru gently picked up his legs. They carried him down the hall to Kaoru's room and laid him down on her sleeping mat. Yahiko rolled down the sock on Kenshin's right leg and flinched as he saw the deep gash in his calf. He took the left sock off and rapped it firmly around the cut and grabbed the closest thing to hand, Kaoru's hair tie. He rapped it around Kenshin's leg and tied it.

Kaoru sat and watched as Yahiko finished the bandage on Kenshin's leg. Kenshin moaned in pain as Yahiko tied the hair tie off.

"Sorry, Kenshin but it has to be done."

Kaoru stood and rushed to the well and pumped a couple of buckets of water, she poured them into the tub and lit a fire underneath. They needed to wash the cut sooner or later, and Kenshin needed a bath too. She tested the water with a trembling hand. It was nice and warm, perfect for washing. She scurried off down the hall to her room where Kenshin lay deep asleep. She decided to let him sleep and get a bath herself instead. She grabbed a new set of clothes and a secondary hair tie. She tiptoed down the hall trying not to make too much noise and quietly slid the washroom door shut behind her.

She untied her hair and let it fall over her shoulders. Then she undid the tie around her waist and let it fall to the floor, she slipped her shirt down her shoulders and shrugged it off. She pulled down her long skirt and dropped it. She unwrapped the cloth that held her breasts and dropped it, too. Then she stripped of her panties and slid into the now semi-hot waters.

She sat for a while with her head back, eyes closed and relaxed. She looked at her hands, they shook slightly in front of her, and her nerves were shot. _Kenshin better be okay because I want a go at him! He's gonna get it for making me so sad. _She sat up in the bath and grabbed a washcloth and soap from by the bath, and then she washed. She lathered up the cloth and washed behind her ears, in between her toes, under her arms, and all over other _extremities_. When she finished she dunked her self then stood up and stepped out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and dried her body and her hair off, she wrapped the towel around her middle and picked up a comb, it had belonged to her mother.

She combed her hair and tied it back, and then she rewrapped her chest and put on her new clothes. She walked down the hall to her room, and on the way tossed her dirty clothes into the dojos clothes bin. She came to her room and came to a stop, Kenshin was laying stark naked, the only thing covering him was the slight bit of blanket that hadn't been pushed off in his feverish dreams.

Her face jumped up 2 or 3 color swatches and turned a light purple. She grabbed the blanket and threw it over his entire body before she could dare a look. Her face was still red as she looked through Kenshin's clothes and found his sword. She slid it out of its sheath and looked bewildered at the sword, it had a massive crack in it and when she touched it with a still trembling finger it snapped in half. She gasped and quickly slipped the bottom then the top halves into the sheath and sprinted out of the room.

_Why is Kenshin's sword broken? Who did this to him? Who could break his Sakabato? This is crazy, anybody who can do this has got to be really strong. Poor Kenshin, he cherishes that sword. _Kaoru walked to the kitchen and looked out the window, the sun was just rising, and she pulled out a knife and a carrot and started to dice it. She threw the diced carrot into a pot filled with water and started to cut pieces of raw chicken and she then threw those into the pot too. There was the sound of a door opening and closing and she stopped.

Megumi walked through the door and examined Kaoru. Kaoru stood there and stared back at her. Then Megumi broke the silence.

"Kaoru, is it true that Sir Ken is hurt?"

"Yes, Megumi, he is asleep in my room right now," she said rather matter-of-factly.

"Then you don't mind and see how he is doing so I can determine if he needs medical treatment."

"Sure, but- Megumi wait!" her face flushed and then she said, " he-he's naked under the blanket."

"Okay, so, this might be some fun too…," Megumi walked towards Kaoru's room and closed the to it behind her.

Kaoru shook with rage, _If anyone's going to see Kenshin naked its me!_ She ran down the hall and tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge. She held the handle in both hands and wrenched it until the door ripped in half. She stood there looking through the empty top section of the door, Megumi turned from the naked Kenshin on the floor to look at Kaoru. Kaoru blushed as she looked past Megumi at the fully naked Kenshin. She covered her face and tried to talk to Megumi without looking.

"M-M-Megumi, how i-i-is he?"

"His leg is gashed pretty deep but he should be fine, I just put a cream on it to heal it then I rewrapped it. There should only be a scar left. I also gave him some medicine for the pain. Oh, and I just looked at him, so don't worry, I didn't _touch_ him at all."

At this Kaoru's face flushed a deeper shade of red, borderline purple. Megumi stood and pushed what was left of the door open with the slightest of ease and walked down the hall and out the front door. Kaoru looked down, Megumi hadn't covered Kenshin up, and he lay there naked on Kaoru's sleeping mat. Kaoru was exhausted, plus she was embarrassed, she tried to cover Kenshin up without looking but couldn't help it. She looked at him in awe for a minute or tow then covered him with the blanket. She grabbed another blanket and laid down next to him. She snuggled up close to him and kissed him on the cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder and covered herself with the spare blanket. She dozed off to sleep…

Chapter 1 End…


End file.
